Can't Fight This Feeling
by gleekism
Summary: Finn is losing interest in Quinn and is starting to feel something for another Glee club member. Is it Rachel? No. Santana? No. Try...Sam. Here's some... Sinn / Hevans fanfic for ya. Reviews are encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn had been all about prom lately, everything that came out of her mouth was somehow prom related. Finn actually found himself day dreaming most of the time, or just staring at her with a lost expression on his face. Of course, all he basically heard when she spoke was , "prom, prom, prom, prom…. OH! Prom!…", it was starting to really give him headaches. He actually found himself trying to avoid her at times in the hallway, he just didn't really get why prom was so important. I mean, it was just a dance? And If you won prom king and queen, all you get is a plastic crown. That wasn't really something one could put on a resume, now was it? Finn and Quinn were finally official, but Finn was slowly starting to resent the blonde. He wasn't sure if it was just the prom talk or if he just wasn't feeling anything for her anymore, but he was too good of a guy to bring anything up now. He just figured he'd settle for now and just waited to see what could actually come of this. She'd always have a piece of his heart, sure, but did that mean that he wanted to be with her?

The couple were in her bedroom, making out as usual, her hands wondering around his torso. Quinn pulled away and looked down at him with a puzzled expression? "Hey…where are you?", she asked seeing that he wasn't into the making out session as much as she was. It took him a few seconds to process that she had asked him something, "uh…what?…i mean… nowhere.. .im right here, babe," he nodded unconvincingly leaning up to kiss her again. She pulled back, still confused and unconvinced, "Finn," she placed her hand on his chest pushing him back down in place."What's going on?", she asked an innocent expression on her face, "is it rachel? It better not be that thing, finn", she said slowly starting to get frustrated. Finn shook his head, "No, I haven't even thought about her… honestly, I'm right here", he said with a light smile. He was not ready to face scary Quinn right now, plus, he was half telling the truth. He hadn't thought about Rachel in weeks, as far as romantic feelings went. Quinn nodded, still not believing him entirely but kissing him again anyways. Finn tried harder to show her he was into it, but it was just weird. He didn't know what was going on with him. He used to love kissing Quinn, what the hell happened?

Finn made his departure about a half an hour later, Quinn had fallen asleep in his arms and he slowly slipped away heading home. He walked, his binder in his arms, and frustration on his face. He wanted to really know what was going on with him, so many reasons swarmed through his head, none seemed to fit though. As Finn approached his place, he saw Sam approaching as well. Finn frowned, "Dude, what are you doing here?," he asked stopping in his tracks. He and Sam had patched things up…sort of, no hard feelings, in fact, the two boys were quite civil. "You said I could come by later for my Spanish book… remember? at football practice?", Sam looked at Finn confused. Finn thought for a second, oh shit, he did say that. He had way too much on his mind lately, so it must have slipped his mind. "Oh… yeah, you're right.. I'm sorry dude…", he said frowning, "I'm sort of out of it today" he explained and walked inside his house letting Sam in as well.

Kurt was out with Blaine and his parents were still at work. Finn led Sam up the stairs and to his bed room, he threw his binder on the bed and walked over to his desk, searching for Sam's book. Finn had borrowed just days before, he had misplaced his. "Are…you okay?", Sam asked seeing the distressed look on Finn's face. Finn looked at Sam, "yeah, I'm fine… I just…have a lot things on my mind," he shrugged simply and finally found Sam's book. "well if you need to talk…I'm here… ", Sam offered casually, an awkward smile developing from his oversized mouth. Finn handed Sam his book and looked directly at him, "I think it'd be weird to ask for relationship advice from you, when you can't even get your own love life together," he said, it coming out much harsher than he intended. Sam's smile dissolved, "Fine…", he said turning to leave, obviously offended. "Wait." Finn stated, "I'm sorry…I'm just…. ", he sat down on his bed and buried his face into his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me okay? And it's frustrating me," he said as Sam slowly turned back around looking at Finn. "When I kiss Quinn…it's like… it's not the same… I don't feel anything," he admitted, slowly starting to regret revealing it. Why was he talking to Sam out of all people about this? Sam sat down beside him, "maybe you don't love her as much as you thought you did?… it's no big deal… she's just not the one for you?", he shrugged and placed a hand on Finn's back.

Finn knew Sam was right, Quinn probably wasn't the one for him. He obviously didn't feel anything for her, or else he would have enjoyed their last meeting much more. Finn groaned a bit to himself, he hated when he was in these types of situations. Sam rubbed Finn's back a bit more, "it's alright.. just… relax," he said soothingly, for some reason Finn was slowly starting to relax too. There was something about Sam's touch and words that just eased him. He was a little too relaxed actually because Finn had a little visitor in his pants wake up. Finn's eyes widened as he felt his erection, "fuck." He froze in place, he couldn't stand up or Sam would see it. He tensed up as he thought, _'now i get turned on?'_.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn didn't get it, he had been his very attractive girlfriend earlier, making out, her hands feeling up on him and he couldn't get excited. But now, a boy whom he actually stole the girl from, barely touched him and he was getting a boner? Sam took his hand back and looked at Finn confused,"What? You okay?", he asked innocently. Finn didn't know what to say or do, he looked around, then back at Sam, keeping his crotch out of the blonde boy's view, "uh…yeah… you should.. um… probably go". He looked away really trying to think of the mail man, anything really, anything that could bring it down a notch. Sam noticed the shift in Finn's attitude, "Why?" he asked confused. Finn was really scared that Sam would see, "dude, just go!" he said turning to look at Sam, not realizing that his crotch was very much so into view.

Sam's eyes widened as he couldn't help but stare down at the bulge in Finn's pants, "Um… oh…..right", he looked away. Finn covered it immediately when he saw what Sam had noticed,"wait, no! this… isn't because of you… psh… why would it… just…no… it..uuh…", he fumbled with his words, he really had no explanation. Sam looked away and stood up about to leave, but he didn't. He turned to look at Finn, he didn't say anything, in fact it looked like he was debating something in his mind. Finn looked at him confused, "I'm not… no… it's not because of you, okay?", he said trying to make it clear that it wasn't because Sam was there or had touched him. Sam bit his lip and sat back down next to Finn, he pushed his Spanish text book to the side.

Finn looked at him,"what are you doing?", he asked cautiously. Sam licked his big lips softly and looked at Finn, "I just want to see something really quickly," he said softly and moved closer to Finn. Finn hesitated of course, not sure what to think of this right now, and pretty nervous of what Sam was about to do. Sam had placed a hand on Finn's leg, which Finn immediately shoved away, "Dude, seriously, get out," he said in a serious tone, but you could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Sam frowned, "I just want to know if it was me or not….", he said softly. Finn felt bad for shoving his hand away, but what if it was because of Sam? Finn didn't want him to know. Wait, was Sam gay? I mean sure, he went through his little bieber stage, but jeez, Finn didn't think the kid swung for the other team. not that he exactly, cared.

Finn stayed in place, gulped and watching Sam as he attempted to touch Finn again. Finn only hit his hand away again, he couldn't help it, he didn't want to know if it was really Sam, even though he knew deep down that it was most definitely him. Finn got off of the bed and stepped away, Sam looked hurt, which actually made Finn feel even worse. Finn looked away, not sure what to do, by the time he looked back up, Sam was in front of him. Before Finn could properly react, Sam was looking up at him with innocent eyes, which definitely got Finn in a slight daze. He had never noticed how captivating Sam's eyes were, but then again, he had never been so close to the blonde. Sam brought his hand to Finn's upper arm, slowly bringing it down to his Finn's hand. The erection had still not yet left, in fact, it had grown.

Finn noticed just as much as Sam did and looked at Sam worried, was he going to tell? Was he going to laugh? So many worries ran through his mind. Sam turned his attention from Finn's package to his face, he smiled a bit, "well we know why you're not feeling it with Quinn now," he chuckled a bit, a light pink color coming to his cheeks. Finn gulped, fuck, Sam was right. Maybe he just wasn't turned on by her anymore; maybe he wasn't even turned on by girls anymore. Finn wasn't sure how to process that kind of information. He laughed awkwardly,"uh…I guess… yeah….", he didn't know what to do right now. He honestly just wanted Sam to leave and for him to forget that this had ever happened but he didn't. Sam stepped closer and brought a hand to Finn's cheek,"What are you doing?" Finn asked raising a brow. "shh…" sam whispered as he leaned in to kiss Finn. Finn wanted to pull away, but why not just see where this goes?

Their lips pressed together, Finn still extremely tense and awkward. Sam's soft oversized lips were actually soft and nice, neither male pulled away. No, instead, Sam had managed to part Finn's lips in order to slip his own tongue inside the taller boy's mouth. What started out to be a simple experimental kiss turned into a light make out session. Sam's hands wandered up Finn's chest and around his neck pulling him closer, Finn's hands hand managed to find their place on Sam's waist. Finn slowly realized what was going on and instantly pulled away, he looked away then back at Sam,"wait, what are we doing?", he said holding a hand to his mouth. Had that really just happened? Did he just make out with Sam Evans? Sam gulped, "I don't know.. but… it felt … good, right?", he asked self-consciously. Finn bit his lip, "that's not the point… this isn't… right," he said with an extremely worried expression on his face. "Finn…. Did you like it?", he asked wanting Finn to just admit it already, Sam knew he wasn't the only one that felt that. Finn had kissed him back, right? And with tongue. "Did you?", he repeated as Finn seemed to be lost in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn didn't want to completely admit that he actually felt something when the boys kissed. This was all happening way too fast and it was confusing the hell out of Finn right now. He stared back at Sam, a scared expression on his face. Sam looked at him just as scared which made Finn feel slightly more calm, only because he realized he wasn't the only one freaking out. Finn didn't reply though, he just stepped close to Sam and placed his hand on his cheek pulling him in for another kiss. He didn't know what came over him, but he wanted to feel it again, just to see. He closed his eyes tightly as the innocent peck turned into another make-out session between the two males. Sam brought both of his hands to Finn's waist pulling his body closer to his own. Finn was a few inches taller so in order to deepen the kiss, Sam had to practically stand on his tippy toes. Finn's other hand made its way to Sam's other cheek, now cupping the young blonde's face as the kiss was deepened as the seconds went by. Their tongues explored one another's mouths, but before anything further could happen, a familiar voice came into listening distance.

It was coming from the hallway, "Finn!", it was Kurt. Finn quickly pulled away from Sam and stepped back a good distance as Kurt finally made his way into the door frame. Why didn't Finn think to close his door? Oh right, maybe because he wasn't planning on making out with another boy in his bedroom. Finn's erection was long gone thanks to Kurt. Kurt placed one hand on the door frame and the other on his hip, "Oh, hi Sam.."he smiled sweetly. He then turned his attention to Finn, "Carol gave me money for groceries and Me and Blaine need your assistance. God knows I can't carry anything heavier than a milk carton, so come on."Kurt slowly turned to walk away then looked back with a curious expression, "No offense, Sam but why are you in my house? I didn't even know you two were friends since…well, you know…" he gave a light shrug and waited for an explanation. Finn thought quickly and saw the textbook on the bed, he immediately rushed past Sam to get it and handed it to Sam. "He was picking up his book," Finn said uneasily, "And…he was just leaving." Sam nodded awkwardly and looked at Finn, "Uh..yeah, thanks again, dude…see ya…both tomorrow," he headed towards the door and walked past Kurt. Kurt rose a brow but didn't question anything, Finn was always acting awkward, so it was nothing new. Plus, maybe it was just awkward because Finn had taken the guys girlfriend not too long ago? Finn followed Kurt out to his car to help he and Blaine with the groceries. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and what would have happened if Kurt hadn't interrupted or if Kurt would have walked in on it and saw them. Finn didn't know what to think, I mean, he did like it and he wouldn't mind doing it again. But no, he had a girlfriend. Holy crap, did he just cheat on Quinn? And with the guy he took her away from?

Finn couldn't sleep at all that night, he tossed and turned in his sheets, haunted by thoughts of Sam. What was happening to him? Did he like Sam? Was he… gay? How was it going to be at school? Would Sam tell anyone? So many questions were running through Finn's mind and he didn't know how to handle it. He considered skipping the school day, but that would just bring concern and questions from Quinn and would only delay his next encounter with Sam. Finn took a breath before exiting his car in the morning. He was parked in the school's parking lot just staring at all the students walking inside. He knew he had to act normal and just go with the flow of the day's events, at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn had done a pretty good job at avoiding Sam so far, he didn't have his first three classes with him, which was actually useful right now. He had the second with Quinn, she seemed more than happy to see him, and he played it off well. He greeted her with the usual kiss and hug, she had asked him why he left the day before without saying goodbye. He quickly responded, "i didn't want to wake you, you looked too cute and peaceful, babe," she seemed to have loved that reply. So far so good, Finn. Of course his mind was on Sam, even though he wasn't sure what his feelings for the boy actually were, he just knew that something was there. Did he want to find out what? He wasn't sure. Would he kiss the boy again? Who knew? But the part of it he really didn't like was that he had cheated on Quinn. Not only did she drop Sam for Finn practically, but did this mean he could possibly drop her for Sam? It was a screwed up love triangle and Finn hated it, not that he thought this thing with Sam was necessarily 'love', but what if it was? No, Finn couldn't be gay, could he? The events of the previous day definitely confirmed that possibility, but Finn wasn't sure if he was ready to face the facts.

It was 4th period, which was Chemistry, this was the class he actually had with Sam. He had been nervous, which was why he showed up to class slightly late. He didn't want to give Sam a chance to sit by him or anything, luckily when he walked inside there was an empty seat next to someone else, which Finn immediately took. Finn didn't look at Sam though, he kept his eyes up at the board, even though he wanted to desperately glance at the boy, even for a second. The teacher had announced that the next big project of the class was one with lab partners, he shortly added after that he'd be choosing the pairs since he didn't want friends or people that usually sat together to be partners. It didn't help that Finn and Sam were on opposite sides of the room, the teacher had noticed and paired them together. Finn groaned to himself, _what are the odds?_ he thought as everyone quickly sat next to their new lab partners after all the pairings were announced. Finn didn't move, he couldn't bring himself to, so Sam joined him when the seat beside was empty. Finn looked over at Sam awkwardly then back at the teacher. The assignment was being explained as the work sheet was being passed out.

Finn couldn't believe this, after all of that hard work of avoiding the blonde, here he was practically being pushed in his direction. It was time to at least begin the project, Finn knew they weren't going to get anything done today, not with the sexual tension between the two. "Finn…", Sam began, but Finn cut him off, "So.. we should start," he grabbed the paper and wrote both of their names on it. Sam looked hurt and placed a hand on Finn's arm to stop him from writing, "Finn…", he repeated. Finn quickly moved his arm from Sam's grasp and looked around making sure no one noticed it. "Don't touch me… ", he said in a low tone, "What?…" he asked looking at Sam, obviously not at ease. He knew he was being a little rude, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't let it be obvious that there was something going on between the two. Sam bit his lip and looked at Finn worried, "Are we ever going to talk about it?" he whispered. Finn looked away and down at the paper, he was silent for a bit. Sam could tell Finn was scared and confused, but Sam wanted to talk about it. They needed to talk about it. It wasn't one of those things that you could just leave out there in the open. All loose ends must be tied, right?

The seconds seemed like hours and it was killing them both, Finn didn't know what to say and Sam couldn't wait any longer to get something out of Finn. "We can't pretend like it didn't happen…", Sam said softly looking down at his hands sadly. Finn stayed silent, he was not talking about this right now, "Sam, Can we just focus on this assignment… I'm already failing this class, I need a good great on it…", he said avoiding eye contact. Sam looked at Finn and rolled his eyes, "Fine…", it was frustrating, it had been on Sam's mind just as much as Finn's, if not more. But how on earth was he going to get Finn to talk about it? Or at least get him alone? The two started the assignment, a few awkward glances here and there, but they still had about a week of the assignment left to completely finish it. So this wouldn't be the last time they'd have to sit beside each other and work together in this class. Since there was no football practice today, the next time they would meet would be Glee club, but they didn't have to interact there, right? Plus, Quinn was there, Finn just hoped Sam wouldn't make anything obvious.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had always had bicuriousities, ever since he was at that all boys boarding school, he just had never acted on them. So the kiss with Finn was just him, finally acting on them, and he seemed to have an okay result. Finn did kiss him back _and _pull him in for a second kiss, right? So Finn had to have enjoyed it, what if Kurt didn't show up when he did? Would it have gone further? Finn was all the Sam could think of since their kiss and it didn't help that Sam fell for people really quickly, so yes, a small crush was starting to grow bigger as time went on. He wanted Finn, and if you knew Sam, he always tried hard to get what he wanted, especially if he knew there was a chance it could happen. Sam wanted to talk about it though, he wanted to tell Finn that he wouldn't tell anyone and that he wanted to try again, but Finn wouldn't talk to him. Sam had even texted him and got no response, why wouldn't Finn just talk to him already? Was he that scared?

Chemistry earlier was bad, Finn had completely blew him off when he was trying to talk about it. Sure, Sam understood that Finn didn't want to talk about it in public, but did he have to just ignore the fact that Sam wanted to talk? It was so awkward when they began their assignment, he couldn't stop thinking about their kiss, and wanting to just kiss him again right then and there. He saw Finn again in Glee the same day, but Finn had his arm around Quinn and wouldn't even dare look at Sam. Why was Sam being such a girl about all of this? Did he have to crush so hard so fast? Sam didn't even talk in Glee, he just let Rachel do all the talking and everyone else give their comments. He wasn't having a good day at all.

When Sam got home, he was told to watch his siblings and that there was some TV dinners in the fridge. Sam was out of it the entire night and his little sister Stacey could tell, she jumped on him several of times and asked in the cutest tone, "What's wrong Sammy?", but he never gave her an honest answer, until the third time. "Just a… girl..nothing to worry about Stacey…" he gave a weak smile as he laid back lazily on the couch, his sister beside him and with a barbie in hand. "That Quinn girl? She's pretty…. did she hurt you?", she asked with a slight tilt of her tiny head. Sam shook his head with a light laugh, he loved that Stacey always tried to talk to him or comfort him when he was sad. "No, someone else… but no…she…just… won't talk to me… ", he shrugged, "I don't know…" He looked up at the television, which was playing his little brother's 'Ben 10′ DVD. "Sing a song to her! I like it when you sing…." she giggled and brushed her barbie's hair with a tiny pink plastic brush.

Sam looked up quickly at his younger sister, it was like a light bulb lit up in his head, "Stacey, you're a genius!", he exclaimed and stood up. Stacey looked up at him confused, "A…what?", of course she didn't quite know that word yet. "Just….thanks," he rushed to his bedroom happy and immediately grabbed his guitar. If Sam performed a song in Glee, Finn would have to listen, right? Hear him out, a bit? But what song? Maybe Sam could figure out a song that could possibly be an idea for Nationals as well? maybe get some of the other guys in Glee to help out? Of course, he wouldn't tell them about the Finn part, but still, it'd make the song more of a… performance rather than a message to Finn. Yes! Why didn't he think of this before? He just hoped Finn would get the message and pay attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn rubbed his eyes as the late bell rang to begin his Chemistry class,_ he sat alone_ at his station, Sam nowhere to be found. Finn was already tired from the late night he had with Quinn, the girl had made him stay over late and make prom campaign posters. And it didn't help that she talked him into coming to school an hour earlier so they could post them everywhere, he barely got any sleep last night. He looked at the empty seat beside him and then back up at the clock, he frowned. Where the hell was Sam? Was he that mad at Finn? The class was told to continue working on their project, but here Finn was, alone. He had told Sam the day before that he couldn't afford to fail the assignment, Fuck. Luckily, it wasn't due til the end of the week, but still, Finn couldn't do any of this by himself. Finn was definitely not very smart, hell, he usually copied off of other people. He decided to give the kid the benefit of the doubt and waited ten minutes, maybe he was just tardy? Ten minutes went by and still no Sam, Finn groaned to himself and took his cell phone out. He texted Sam, '_Where the heck are you?"_, he sighed as he stared down at all the supplies in front of him then at the slightly filled out worksheet. He seriously could not believe Sam wasn't here, what a lousy lab partner. His phone vibrated at Finn immediately checked it, it was Sam, it read, _'I can't tell you, you'll have to wait and find out. See you in Glee. ' _Finn was frustrated now, what the hell was Sam playing at? He better have a good explanation for this crap, Finn sat back and crossed his arms, not even attempting to work on the assignment alone. The teacher came by multiple times to tell him to get to work, which Finn only pretended to obey.

Finn didn't see Sam until Glee, which was weird, considering he at least saw him in the hallways once in awhile or at lunch. But then again, Quinn wanted to make her rounds at lunch to all the crowds of friends. She thought that if she talked to everyone and was nice, that they'd vote for the couple. Finn didn't complain, mostly because he knew it meant a lot to her and there was no chance in hell he was ready for scary Quinn. He sat next to Quinn as usual, still actually wondering what Sam was talking about when he said he couldn't tell Finn. Why the hell not? Finn hated when things were kept from him, it just always bugged him. He sat down and said hey to each glee member that filed in shortly after him. He was much more awake now, only because he had napped a bit in Chemistry earlier and the mystery that Sam brought to his attention bothered him way too much. Everyone was in there seats and Mr. Schuester took the floor, _"Alright, So you all know we need to work on our setlist for Nationals… I was thinking maybe we can still do some original songs, but maybe also a very good mashup of some good songs? Any ideas?",_ he asked the club.

Rachel raised her hand quickly, not waiting for to acknowledge her she immediately spoke,_ ", I'd prefer it if I could write another song on my own for MY solo… I feel as if I tend to capture the more emotional side of the song when the words come directly from me…and the more emotional, the more it capivates the audience",_ she gave a bright smile._ "That's up to the team, Rachel. We're a team, please keep that in mind,"_ he said a little irritated, but then Sam's hand shot up, _"Yeah, Sam? Got an idea?". _Sam bit his lip then looked to Puck, then back at , "_Actually, Puck, Mike, and I have been working on something… ", _ smiled and stepped back, taking a seat to the side,_"Let's see what you got boys." _The three males stood up and got into position, Puck and Sam both grabbing a guitar each and Mike stood a little to the side, ready to start the choreography he had put together just for the song._ "It's not a really known song, but… it's easy to sing along to… uh… hope you guys like it,"_ Sam said with a light blush coming over his face, he looked at Finn, who was looking back at him, but quickly turned to look at Puck and gave a nod as they both began to play.

Finn was nervous, was this what Sam was talking about? Was he practicing when he skipped Chemistry? When Sam looked at him, Finn gulped, hoping Sam wasn't doing anything stupid. But then again, Puck and Mike were with him, so it couldn't be that bad, right? He listened closely and kissed the side of Quinn's head as the music started. Finn recognized the song instantly, he was a fan of the Cab, hell, he was a fan of alot of not very well known bands, did Sam know that? Unfortunately, this was one of the songs, he had never truly paid attention to as far as lyrics went, but he was about to once he realized that Sam was actually singing to him. The song? "Can You Keep A Secret?" by the Cab( .com/watch?v=Jc5RmcxI6co ). Sam and Puck played, Sam singing and dancing a bit once he put the guitar down, Puck back up vocals, and Mike doing back up vocals and dancing. Sam looked over at Finn quickly after he stated the end of the second line which was, _You are always on my mind_, but no one seemed to notice, there was too much going on. It was a very well thought out performance and it got all of the other members of Glee dancing in their seat and singing along once they got the hang of the chorus. Finn realized that Sam was singing to him a little late, but that was only due to his ignorance. But the moment they all sang, _Your secret's safe and no one has to know that I'm your getaway, _it was confirmed. Plus, everytime Sam looked at Finn, Finn could just feel it and see it in the blonde's eyes.

_Your secrets safe and no one has to know, _Sam sang as everyone continued to jam in their seats, Finn got the message loud and clear. He was actually pretty flattered and it definitely made him feel better, did Sam really want him? did he really think about him? and he was willing for it to be a secret for now? or was Finn analyzing the song too much? Everyone danced and sang along happily, not realizing the looks Sam had been giving Finn as he said certain lines. Finn wanted to smile and Sam could tell, the smile was slowly creeping into existance, but before it could fully form, Finn would look away and around at everyone else. He didn't want anyone to see him and Sam looking at each other, or that he was actually enjoying it, even though he so was. The performance ended and everyone clapped, Sam gave Mike and Puck a high five and looked at ._"We thought a… dance song that could get the crowd out of their seats would be pretty good… but maybe if we like.. mashed it together with one or two other songs?", _Sam gave a shrug. Puck cut in as he pulled his guitar off of him, "_Yeah, like maybe that "Just Dance" song by that Gaga dude," _he shrugged then he took his seat next to Lauren. Mike was already back by Tina's side when he added his own suggestion, never one to actually give much insight when it came to song selection, _"Or… "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy?". _

looked at all three boys in amazement, he was actually intrigued by the idea and the fact that they brought some ideas to the table. He stood up and clapped, _"That was great guys… and that… three dance song mashup idea sounds…. perfect," _he ran to the white board and wrote down their song suggestions. _"Anybody else?" _he turned to the club and waited for the rest of the members to join in on the idea. Finn was quiet, not really paying attention, he was stuck in his own thoughts. He bit his lip, hoping that the song was really for him, which he was about 75% sure it was. He looked over at Sam for any hint of confirmation and believe it or not, Sam was looking back at him, a shy smile on his face. Finn looked away and looked forward, yep, it was for him alright. Butterflies were fluttering within his stomach, a feeling he never really got before. He felt warm and fuzzy, was he seriously considering this? Maybe he should talk to Sam about what had happened and just see where it went from there?


	7. Chapter 7

Finn didn't do too well at football practice, his head wasn't really in it to be honest, he had way too much on his mind. Coach Beiste told him to come see her after he showered, which he did sitting in the chair across from hers. She yelled at him a bit, and then asked him what was going on with him, threatening to bench if he doesn't pick up the pace. Finn didn't give her a real reason, he just made something up about a test he was worried about, and then she finally let him go. The locker room sounded empty, Finn walked over to his locker and grabbed his backpack, turning to head out the door when he saw Sam in nothing but a towel around his waist. Sam had just came out of the shower and was heading to his own locker, and their eyes met, Sam ran a hand through his wet hair, "Hey…", he said awkwardly, unsure of where the two boys were at this point. Finn stopped in place, he looked around, making sure no one was around and walked over to Sam. Sam looked at Finn when he approached him and you could tell he was scared, he didn't know what to expect right now. Finn bit his lip, "Um… so… I was…thinking… maybe we can finally have that… talk…?", he asked feeling so awkward, his eyes managed to move down to Sam's bare chest. His wet hair was dropping little droplets of water down his chest and as Finn couldn't help but stare, it almost seemed like they were sliding down in slow motion.

Sam nodded, but didn't say anything because he noticed Finn staring at his body, he couldn't help but blush and chuckle. Finn snapped out of it immediately and looked back at Sam, "Huh?…", he asked, he wasn't sure Sam had answered him, he was… distracted. Sam laughed again, finding Finn to be so adorable right now, "so… when'd you want to talk?", Sam asked. "Oh, um… when are you free? are you free tonight?", Finn asked, it sort of sounding like he was asking him on a date, "Kurt's gonna be at a sleepover at Rachel's…. plus, we should work on our project since we sort of lost a day of working on it…thanks to you," Finn smiled, obviously kidding. Sam blushed and looked away, "Hey…it was worth it….right?", he asked looking back at Finn, their eyes locked on one another's. Finn had grown to be such a sucker for Sam's eyes, they just always reeled him on in. Finn gave a nod, "yeah… it was… i liked it a lot…" he blushed a bit looking away shyly. Sam smiled at the sound of those words, "good… because i liked singing it to you…", he said softly, "and tonight sounds perfect," he added and bit his lip. Finn felt like a fourteen year old girl, feeling all tense and shy around Sam, "mm… okay… see you then," he said getting one last look of Sam's chest then walking away.

When Finn was out of Sam's sight, Sam couldn't help but let out a heavy whisper, "YES!", he was too excited not to. But what he didn't know was that Finn hadn't left yet, he was only a few steps from the door when he heard Sam. Finn stopped in place and laughed to himself, god, Sam was so cute. Finn debated in his mind for a second, he then turned back around and walked back to Sam quickly. Sam saw Finn coming back towards him and his eyes widened, had Finn heard him? "You didn-.." he started saying but Finn cut him off by simply kissing him. Finn didn't know what came over him, he just had to. Finn placed his hand on the back of Sam's neck as he kissed him, wanting the kiss to go on longer. Sam's hand touched Finn's arm, trying to stay in place for as long possible. But as the two got closer, the towel around Sam's waist got loose and fell to the ground. Sam's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away, reaching for his towel to cover himself. He didn't want Finn to see that much of him yet, plus, wasn't it weirder that he was naked? Finn did catch a glimpse, but he quickly turned away, "Oh, sorry," he laughed a little. Sam put the towel back on right and looked at Finn embarassed, "You don't have to laugh… it's a…normal size…" Sam looked down, thinking Finn was laughing at his junk. Finn shook his head then looked at Sam, "no, sorry… it's not that.. i just… thought it was funny and cute how fast you picked it up… plus, you have to admit..the fact that your towel fell is pretty funny," he laughed some more. "I'll see you later, Sam" he smiled and touched Sam's cheek before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn laid across the floor on his side, Sam across from him sitting Indian style, and their chemistry books and assignment sheets in between them. It had been almost an hour and they still hadn't acknowledged the big elephant in the room. On the Brightside, they did get some work done, enough to cover the time they had missed. Even though Finn didn't understand a majority of it, Sam always took time out of actually doing the work to actually show Finn hands on what he was talking about. Finn felt a little embarrassed that Sam had to dumb stuff down for him to completely understand, but he was grateful that he was patient enough to do it anyways and chuckle at any stupid clueless question Finn had. Finn frowned looking down at something Sam wrote on their assignment sheet, "Wait, what?...neutron.. i know that word... Neutron!," he grew excited, "I get it now... Jimmy...Neutron... he was smart... and all science-y... that's why they named him that!," he said smiling wide, like he just discovered the cure of cancer or something. He was really proud of himself.

Sam just stared at Finn in awe, he was so adorable, even when he was being completely dumb. "You're so cute..." Sam muttered softly, thinking out loud, a second later he had realized that he had said it out loud and his eyes widened. Finn stared back, blushing big time, his cheeks turning an auburn red, "Er... thanks," he said looking away. Sam bit his lip looking away, then back at Finn, "so.. are we ever going to talk about it... about... us?", he asked nervously. Finn looked up at Sam and stayed silent for a second, he nodded, "yeah, i think we should...uh... well, ... uh.. you start...", he said nervously, he was never one to admit things first or put himself TOO out there. He wanted to hear what Sam had to say first. Sam scratched his head, "um.. okay... well... it's already obvious that i like you... and i'd like.. to... continue ...whatever this is... ", he said biting his lip. Finn felt warm and fuzzy, he cracked a small smile, " i like...you to...but.. i don't want to cheat on Quinn...", he said sighing. Sam nodded understanding, "but i dont' want you to break up with her.. what if its not worth it?", he asked innocently.

Finn bit his lip, "I can't cheat on her... i hate even the thought of 'cheating'... and what if it isn't? i mean... even if 'this' doesn't work out... i still have lost my feelings for her, so why not just end it, right?" he shrugged. He was nervous, he hated breaking up with girls. Sam sighed looking away, then back at Finn, " i guess...", he bit his lip then continued, "so... do you want to continue... this?", he asked shyly. Finn nodded, "yeah... i think so.. yeah i do...", he said sitting up now and smiling over at Sam, " i think we need a break," he said as he stood up and gestured Sam to get up.

Sam stood up and kept his eyes on Finn, still not saying a word. They were face to face and Finn licked his lips as he looked down at Sam, he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Finn just leaned in and kissed Sam, Sam returned the kiss and the two boys eventually fell back onto the bed. Sam grinding on top of Finn as the kiss deepened. Finn couldn't help but moan, his hands sliding up Sam's shirt as the kiss got rougher. Finn had never felt up a guy before, but this was actually nice, Sam's erection against his own just made him feel even more in the mood. "Sam.." he whispered against the blonde's lips.

Sam pulled away and looked down at Finn, "Yes?", he asked innosently, Finn looked up at him and gulped, "nothing.. i was just... i mean...", he stumbled with his words and Sam just kissed him. It was adorable how Finn was so awkward right now, "just...shh..." he whispered then let their lips meet again, their tongues wrestling with the other's. Finn couldn't help but think as he started to suck on Sam's bottom lip, _'jee, Santana was right about sucking on these big lips'_, he heard Sam moan a bit as they continued to grind against one another. Finn's hand made its way from up Sam's shirt down to his butt and he couldn't help but give it a tiny squeeze.

The kiss deepened a bit, but before they both knew it, they both tensed up and stopped, both accidently cumming way too early. They looked at each other and realized that they both still had that same problem, Sam couldn't help but laugh. Usually he''d be embarassed but Finn had done the same exact thing, which only made this even perfect. Finn slowly joined in on the laughter and threw his head back, "wow, we really need to start thinking of the mail main and Beiste again, eh?", he said as Sam slipped off of him and just laid beside him. Sam laughed, "Yeah, i think so", they both turned their bodies to face each other.

Sam bit his lip as he started to play with a button on Finn's shirt, "so... you're breaking up with Quinn tomorrow?...". Finn gave a small nod, "yeah.. but i don't want anyone to know about... this... okay? is that okay?," he asked nervously. Finn wasn't comfortable with the whole 'i just might be into guys' thing quite yet and he really hoped that Sam would understand. Sam nodded his head rapidly, "uh... of course...i don't want anyone to know either.. plus... Quinn would kill me if she found out about us... this..." he said biting his lip, "whatever this is..". Finn nodded knowing Sam was completely correct, "just... try not to walk around in only a towel in the locker room... somebody might catch me staring," he joked and a cute smile appeared on his face. Sam chuckled, "Staring at what? this...?" he took his hand back and lifted up his shirt, revealing his toned abs. Finn narrowed his eyes at Sam playfully, "such a tease," he lightly shoved his arm as he laughed.

Sam dropped his shirt and leaned in closer to Finn's face, "you know you can touch them whenever you want...," he whispered then pecked Finn quickly, "I should go... it's getting late," he said hopping off of the bed and putting his shoes back on. Finn stayed lying there in awe, it was really nice to know that he could touch Sam's body whenever he wanted. He looked over at Sam, disappointed that he had to go, but he was right, it was getting late. Plus, Finn had to clean up the mess he had just made in his pants. "Alright... see you tomorrow," he said softly as he sat up, Sam wasn't sure if he should kiss Finn goodbye, didn't that seem like a couple-y thing to do? So he just grabbed all of his things, said goodbye and made his exit. Finn laid back on his bed and just stared up at the cieling, just letting his thoughts wonder around his mind. He wasn't sure what to think of it all, but his time with Sam was ... fun.


	9. Chapter 9

There she was, at her locker, shuffling through the items inside of it. Finn stood in place as he stood in front of the water fountain just staring at Quinn, who was about 10-15 feet away. He gulped, terrified of how she would react to the breakup, Multiple scenarios ran through his mind as he stared at her from afar with a blank expression on his face.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a shove and he instantly turned to see where it had come from, and it was none other than Lauren Zizes standing beside him looking up at the tall quarterback. "Since when did the water fountain need a body guard? Out of the way Hudson!" Finn flinched a bit, "S-sorry," he frowned and quickly moved finally heading towards Quinn. He was so unprepared but he had to get it over with. As he walked towards his soon to be ex, he could feel his palms getting sweatier with each step he took.

"Quinn, I-", he approached her, but was interrupted almost instantly by her before he could get anything out. A smiled on her face as her boyfriend's face came into view, "Finn! There you are. I have got to show you the pins I made last night for our campaign," she said happily, digging into her bag that was over her shoulder. There she went again talking about prom again, didn't she see that he wanted to talk to her about something? Did she even care?

"Quinn, I need to-," he tried to speak again, but was again interrupted by Quinn who clearly wasn't paying attention to his serious yet nervous tone of voice. "Oh shoot. I gave the last one to that Suzy Pepper… but I have more in my car, I'll just show you later. They're so cute-," she continued happily and still oblivious to Finn's frustration building up the more she ignored him. Finn couldn't take it anymore, especially all of the prom talk. He finally just closed his eyes and blurted it out, "I'm breaking up with you!".

As soon as she heard the words leave his mouth, she froze in silence just looking back up at him in disbelief, "what…did…you…just say?" she asked in a low tone as Finn slowly started to open his eyes. Scary Quinn seemed to have been making an appearance or was about to and it only made Finn more nervous. "I….I'm breaking up with you…I'm sorry I just….I can't do this anymore," he said watching her carefully. Quinn blinked, obviously trying to hold in her anger as her jaw hardened. "You have got to be kidding me, Finn… what is your problem? No, we can fix this. Is It the prom stress? I mean, I'm stressed to… but we can win," she said trying to talk him into taking back his last statement.

"it's not prom, Quinn, I don't care about prom! It seems like that's all you care about! Prom and popularity! You're not the same Quinn I fell in love with….." he sighed, knowing she was about to lose it. Quinn blinked, tears starting to form within her eye lids, she looked away, and wiped her face. He was breaking up with her in the middle of the hallway, during passing period. "Can we talk about this later?" she asked, still trying to keep herself together and save her relationship. "No…I don't want to… this is it Quinn…" he said sadly, he hated breaking up with girls, he always felt so damn guilty. Quinn turned to her locker and slammed it shut, her eyes lazily making their way back to Finn, "you've just made the biggest mistake of your life," she stated simply, a glare on her face as she walked away from him.

Finn stood there for about 5 minutes in shock; he was actually sort of scared she might do something to him. He did care for her and he wanted her to be okay, but he understands why she was so upset. He decided to not think about it anymore, he had done exactly what he was supposed to do, and that was end it.

He didn't see Quinn much during the rest of the day; that was until lunch when he saw her join Sam at a table for lunch. He narrowed his eyes at them, seeing Quinn twirl her hair and bat her eyelashes. What was she doing? Quinn must have felt his eyes on her, because she looked over at Finn but quickly averted her gaze, turning her attention back to Sam. It was what she wanted too, Finn to see this. He could tell because right when she confirmed that he was watching, she reached over and touched Sam's hand. Was she trying to get Finn jealous to make her realize that he did still like her? He was a tad bit jealous, sure, but it wasn't over Quinn. He just didn't like how she was looking at and touching Sam, he wanted to know what she was really up to. And would Sam fall back in love for the girl? Wait, should Finn be worried? He knew what kind of power Quinn had; it was always just so easy to fall for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn couldn't help but notice how much Quinn was all over Sam, both during lunch and during passing periods. It bothered him for several reasons. For one, Sam was supposed to be all his, right? And two, he had expected Quinn to be a bit more upset over the break up rather than just falling into the arms of another male so quickly.

Finn wasn't looking forward to Glee, mostly because his mind was everywhere, and he hadn't spoken to Sam all day. Sure, he could have texted him, but what if he texted him while he was accompanied by Quinn?

Finn walked into the choir room, he was the last to arrive to Glee, Quinn & Sam sat beside each other which pissed him off even more. The only seat available was one behind the two blondes, which definitely didn't help.

The entire time in Glee club Quinn was talking to Sam and playfully nudging him at every chance she got. There was a moment when was speaking and Quinn kept talking, almost too close to Sam's ear, and Finn just couldn't take it. "Sorry but Quinn, can't you see that is talking? Don't be rude. I'm sure you can whisper sweet nothings into Sam's ear later," Finn's words sounded a bit bitterer than he intended.

Sam looked up at Finn confused and then back at Quinn, before either could reply Santana chimed in, "Somebodyyyyyyyyyyyy's jealooouuuuuuus," she sang with a light chuckle. Quinn smirked and looked over her shoulder at Finn, "mind your business, Finn. My business is no longer yours," she shrugged simply, "I guess you should have thought that before you broke up with me for no apparent reason," she said with light attitude.

"Hey! Can we stay focused? And Quinn please save outside conversations for later, alright?" finally jumped in before anything else could be said. Finn leaned back and folded his arms across his chest, obviously not amused of the situation.

Quinn on the other hand had a satisfied grin on her face; she knew her plan was working. She was trying to make Finn jealous and want her back and she believed that it was actually working, but little did she know, Finn really just wanted her away from Sam for his own personal reasons.

Sam had to avoid looking back at Finn, mostly because someone was bound to notice, he felt bad. What was Finn's deal? Quinn was just talking to him, was he really that jealous? Was he starting to regret breaking up with Quinn? Sam was starting to get a bit worried. Though it was weird that she hadn't left Sam's side practically all day, it was odd. And the blonde was being a little too nice to him.

Glee was over eventually and the football practice that followed seemed to have gone by longer than usual, maybe because Finn and Sam were both in their minds way too much. Beiste had yelled at both of them multiple times, but both just claimed to be stressed with school.

In the locker rooms Puck had looked over at Finn while they were changing, "Dude, what's your deal? Aren't you the one that broke up with Quinn?", he asked confused and trying to figure out what was going on with Finn. Sam was still in the showers, so he wasn't near them at the moment.

Finn rolled his eyes, "can we not talk about it?", he asked as he sat down on the bench in between the lockers in just his jeans. His shirt was still inside his locker but Finn needed to take a moment to breath. He reached down and grabbed his socks, slowly putting them each on.

"I thought we were boys again, you can talk to me dude," Puck shrugged as he quickly got dressed. Finn looked up at Puck, placing both of his feet back on the ground. "I know, I'm just….i'm not ready to talk yet, but when I am, I'll let you know," Finn replied, he felt bad that he couldn't talk to his best friend, but he just couldn't. Puck would probably kick his ass if he found out why he was really upset.

"Alright, I get it. It must be tough seeing her with that Sam dude just like… right after you guys broke up. But I gotta date with Lauren, so I'll catch you later," Puck said as he closed his locker and headed out the locker room. Finn waved Puck good bye and sighed looking around, the locker room was almost empty.

Finn placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face into his hands, he had no idea what was going on in his head. He was starting to think that Sam was just messing with his head so that he could get Quinn back. How could Finn be so stupid? Or was Quinn just doing one of her little mind games with Finn? Ugh, Finn was never smart enough to deal with things like this, he hated mind games.

He groaned a bit to himself, but before he knew it he heard a familiar voice, "Miss Quinn?", it was Sam, sounding serious and bitter. Finn quickly looked up at Sam and gulped, "No. I bet you're happy though…" he said just as bitterly and reached down to grab his shoes angrily. They were both acting a bit stubborn, not wanting to be the one to put their own feelings out there first.

"and why is that?", Sam asked confused as he pulled up his boxers, his towel dropping to the ground. Finn knew Sam was getting dressed right behind him and he had to try his best not to look, he hated how attracted he was to the blonde.

"look, if it was your plan all along to get me to dump her so that you can get her back, then… you've won. I get it… I just… never mind," Finn said shaking his head, still not looking in the blonde's direction and just tying his second shoe. He stood up and grabbed his shirt, he put it on quickly and pulled his backpack out of his locker, digging into the small pocket to grab his cell phone, keys, and wallet.

As the accusations left Finn's mouth, Sam grew more confused. He looked around, making sure everyone was out now. There was one more person in the locker room, but they weren't paying attention to their conversation and were quite far away from the two. "I did not! You're the one getting mad when she's just talking to me. You're the one who's clearly still in love with her," he whispered angrily towards Finn as the other football player finally made his way out of the locker room.

They were alone now. Finn put everything in his pockets and threw his backpack over his shoulder and quickly turned to look at Sam, who was zipped up his jeans. He was still shirtless, but Finn kept his eyes on Sam's. "I wasn't mad because I'm in love with her… I was mad because… I thought…you were using me, and I didn't like seeing her all over you" Finn looked down.

Sam sighed and stepped forward, "Finn… you know who I want…" he said softly. Finn looked up again at Sam and gulped, he could see it in Sam's eyes. They both just misunderstood the situation and he hated that they had just argued with one another, even if it was a small argument. "I don't like Quinn…I mean it… "Sam added and climbed over the bench separating the two.

Finn just looked at him, disappointed in himself that he had been such a girl about the whole thing. Sam looked around, even though he knew no one else was in there, and leaned up and pressed his lips to Finn's really quick. "What do I have to do to show you that I only want you?... I have no ulterior motives, I promise," Sam said looking up into Finn's eyes.

Finn smiled a bit when their lips touched again, he looked down into Sam's green eyes. God, were his eyes fucking beautiful. "No, it's okay… I believe you," Finn smiled and blushed a bit.

"You sure?" Sam asked with a smirk as he stepped a bit closer and reached up to grab a hold of the strap of Finn's backpack slowly taking it off and letting it fall to the ground. He placed his hand on Finn's chest and pushed him against the lockers.

Finn was submissive to it all just looking back at Sam smiling a bit, "Sam, what are you doing?", he laughed nervously and looked around, it was weird that they were in the locker room doing this. Even though just days before, they had been making out in here. But then again, Sam was still shirtless and that was definitely getting to Finn.

"I still see doubt in your eyes… and I want to get rid of it," Sam said as he brought his hands to Finn's belt buckle and unbuckled it. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself, it seemed like something he had to do to convince Finn that he was all for him right now. He unzipped his pants but before he could do anything else, Finn had touched his hands.

"Stop. You don't have to… we can wait for…that, when we're alone, okay?" Finn said pulling Sam's hands away from his jeans. "We are alone," Sam smiled, "and I want to."

"Sam… as much as I want to jump your bones right now… just not here… please?" It was hard for Finn to say that, because boy was he starting to get turned on, especially by Sam's aggressiveness.

Sam sighed giving up, "fine, but you're coming over tonight…my parents work late and I'm babysitting. They're usually out by 8:30 though, so come over?" he asked innocently. Finn stared down at Sam's chest and gulped again, he looked up at the blonde and nodded quickly, "yeah, sounds good, I'll stop by like around 7:30 though."

Sam smiled and quickly kissed Finn again, "alright, cya then,"

"Okay" Finn quickly zipped up his pants and buckled his belt, wow, did that really almost happen? Finn didn't want to do anything like that in school though, plus, he was also still worried he'd come a little too early again.

He was also inexperienced, but so was Sam, right? Maybe Finn could teach himself a few things, and where else could you learn things like this? Yes, the internet.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Finn got home he threw his backpack carelessly to the side and rushed to his laptop. He placed it on his bed and laid on his stomach comfortably as it turned on. As soon as he was able to, he pulled up Google, he knew this was a bit dorky, but he didn't want to show up to Sam's and not know what to do. He stared at the blinking cursor for a few minutes before typing the words 'Gay Sex', he hit enter and watched as the search results came rolling in. His brow rose when all he saw were links to Gay porn, he didn't want porn, he just wanted some kind of step by step explanation to how exactly do it.

Was it the same as heterosexual sex? I mean, even then Finn didn't really do much, Santana did all the work and it was actually kind of awkward. Especially since Finn wasn't paying too much attention to the dynamics of it all, he was just trying not to arrive too early in the latina's presence.

Wait, men don't have vagina's… Where do you put it? How do you even maneuver your bodies in the right position to do it? Finn had so many questions; he needed to elaborate on his search though if he wanted the correct answers.

Finn bit his lip as he thought about what he could add to the search, to help him find what he was looking for. After a few seconds, he finally brought his finger tips to the keyboard and typed in "first time tips" after the words "gay sex", the first link that popped up caught his eye.

The link's title was '_The Lovers' Guide: First Time Advice for Gay Anal Sex'_, he clicked it without hesitation hoping his search had ended.

As he read the article, he did learn a few things, like where to put it, go slow, & make sure to use lube before you stick anything in anywhere. It made him less nervous, but he was still scared.

Was he even ready? Maybe he was just getting ahead of himself, maybe Sam wouldn't want to do _that _just yet. But at least, Finn would be somewhat prepared, right?

He closed his laptop and hopped into the shower, his mind wondering of the possibilities of the rest of the night. He had made his plan, after dinner he would go to the store to find that… lube stuff, whatever it was, and condoms, and then he'd head over to Sam's to…er…hangout?

His towel wrapped around his waist after just exiting the shower, Finn stared at himself in his restroom mirror. He was never the most confident of boys in the school, but people seemed to think he was attractive. Why didn't he see it? I mean, sure he knew he was cute, but was he hot? He stared at his chest; he had been working out a bit more, thanks to Sam. But, he wasn't even close to the level of abulousness that Sam was on. What did Sam even see in him? Finn sighed, why was he so damn self-conscious?

Dinner didn't go by as fast as he planned, Kurt wouldn't stop talking about the musical he was going to attend the following night with Blaine. Finn tried to excuse himself multiple times but Kurt really just couldn't shut up some times, especially when he was really excited.

Finn had finished his food before everyone else, but his mom wouldn't let him leave the table just yet. She said they needed to cherish these family dinners and just enjoy one another's company. Finn wasn't even listening a majority of the time, mostly because he wasn't even interested in the conversation topics.

He had pulled out his cell phone on numerous occasions to text Sam that he was going to be a bit late, but his mother kept catching him and saying, "Finn, not at the table."

He could feel his phone buzz in his pocket, already knowing who it probably was. It was 8:15 by the time he could finally leave the table and head out.

"I have to go work on a project, mom…I won't be home late, I promise," he kissed her on the cheek before he made his exit.

Once in the passenger seat, he checked his text messages, there were three with about a 15 minutes time space in between them. All from Sam, wondering when Finn was planning on getting there. Finn quickly replied, "Sorry, got held up at dinner. On my way (;"

He started the truck and drove to the nearest drug store, it took him longer than expected, because he was too damn nervous to ask someone for help. He felt stupid for not knowing where to find the lube, hell, he didn't even know exactly what the thing looked like. Luckily, once he found the condoms on his own, he found the lube right beside it. _How convenient?, _he thought to himself. He was even more nervous when he was purchasing the items, he felt like the cashier was looking at him funny, but maybe that was just his imagination? Gee, he sure hoped so.

Damn! It was already 8:35, he was over an hour late already. Finn sped a little towards Sam's place, he didn't want to have the blonde wait any longer for him. He put the lube in his pocket and opened the box of condoms, just putting one in his pocket and leaving the box in the truck. No need for the whole thing, right? Plus, what if they didn't do it? Finn didn't want to look stupid for bringing a whole box when all they were really going to do was watch a movie or something.

Finn knocked on the door softly, careful not to knock too loud so the kids wouldn't wake up. Sam opened almost immediately; he must have been waiting by the door. "Sorry I'm late," Finn said quickly and Sam stepped back letting the tall male inside. "It's okay, I'm just glad you showed up. I got kind of worried," Sam said nervously, he didn't look as confident as he was earlier in the locker room.

Sam closed the door and took Finn's hand leading him straight to his bed room, he didn't say anything until they got there, closing the door behind them. "I just got them to bed," he locked the door as he released Finn's hand.

Finn looked around Sam's room, there were Avatar & Star Wars posters all over the walls. He even spotted a light saber leaning next to the blonde's computer desk. He looked like he was in awe as he examined it all, he had never been in Sam's room before, but it was exactly how he would have imagined it.

"Nice room," Finn chuckled a bit as he noticed the bed sheets, which were Star Wars themed. Sam was such a nerd, but Finn found it quite adorable.

Sam gulped and scratched his head as he watched Finn take a glance around, he was starting to think it was too soon to invite him to what seemed to look like the nerd headquarters. Sam was nervous again, especially since he wasn't sure if Finn's last words were meant to be sarcastic or genuine. "I know…it's…. dorky….," Sam bit his lip. Fuck! Why on earth didn't he change his bed sheets? Now Finn was going to think Sam was some sort of eight year old.

"No, really. I like it. It's…. very… you," Finn cracked a smile and looked Sam's way, he saw a light pink surface Sam's cheeks. Sam walked closer, "really? You don't think it's too…. Nerdy?" he asked, still about more than a foot from Finn.

Finn laughed a little, "sure, it's nerdy… but it's you. You like what you like, plus, Star Wars is genius." Sam smiled a bit, "You like Star Wars?", he asked stepping a bit closer. Finn nodded, "Yeah, who doesn't? I wanna play with your light saber later, if you don't mind" he said innocently. A small laugh left his lips, "wait, no. that came out wrong. Not…I mean…"

Sam laughed at how dirty Finn's words sounded and stepped closer, this time inches away from Finn. "You can play with whichever light saber you want," he said wrapping his arms around Finn's neck and pulling him into a kiss as he leaned up to reach the taller boy's lips.

Finn smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. He pulled away for a second, "Can I tell you something?", he said looking into Sam's eyes, "and promise not to laugh." Sam nodded, "I promise," he kept Finn close and was a little nervous at what Finn would say.

Finn licked his lips, savoring the taste of Sam's soft lips and finally spoke again, "I missed you today… a lot… and I hated feeling like I was losing you"

Sam smiled big and kissed Finn quickly, slowly retrieving his arms and placing his hands on Finn's chest. He smirked and pushed Finn back on the bed. "I missed you too and now I'm going to prove to you that you're the one I want…", he loved the child-like look on Finn's face right now. Sam walked closer to Finn and dropped to his knees, he placed his hands on Finn's thighs and spread his legs.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, even though it was quite obvious. "Shh… just relax, I'm going to have a little fun with your light saber first" Sam said with a smile, "lean back", he demanded. Sam had never done this before, but he wanted to, for Finn. Hell, maybe one day Finn would return the favor? But that was beside the point.

Finn could feel Sam's hands slide up his thighs and to his belt buckle, he was already starting to get an erection. He heard the unzip and he felt his pants get loose, Sam slowly pulled them down.

Sam could see the bulge in Finn's boxer briefs, which made his eyes, widen a bit. He didn't expect Finn to be _that _big, but he was impressed. Sam didn't take it out just yet though, he wanted to tease him a bit. He touched the bulge with his hand, he could feel Finn tense up a bit, he was probably afraid he'd cum to fast like last time. They both had that issue.

"Relax, Finn…" Sam said calmly as he kissed the bulge through the fabric, then finally pulled down the boxer briefs too, Finn's dick popping up at its full size. Sam stared for a second, was he really ready for this? He took a breath and finally took a hold of it, he had no idea what he was doing but he just did what he'd want someone else to do to him to his own penis, hoping that would help assist him in what exactly to do.

Sam stroked a bit, then finally ran his tongue up Finn's penis slowly and letting it run across the tip just as gently. Finn was grabbing hold of the sheets beside him, which was a good sign, right? Sam licked the tip a bit more then finally sucked on it. He could tell that Finn was holding back from cumming, he was doing a great job though.

Sam felt ready to start giving Finn a proper blowjob; he wrapped his lips around Finn's penis correctly and began to move his head up and down slowly. He didn't want to overdo himself, so he kept it in small strokes for now, going a centimeter or two more with every one stroke. Finn moaned and as Sam took more of Finn into his mouth, he could feel Finn's hand on the back of his head, directing him a bit in speed.

This wasn't as bad as Sam expected, he actually didn't mind doing it, especially since Finn was enjoying it. Finn's moans were getting loader the faster and longer it went on. He could feel Finn harden more in his mouth. Before he knew it his nose was touching Finn's skin above his penis, which surprised him. He was deep throating and had no gag reflex; boy was this coming in handy. His cock was slipping in and out of his throat quickly; Finn had to release Sam's head to grab the sheets tightly.

"Sam…" he moaned letting Sam keep the pace up, up and down he went, just taking all of Finn in his mouth. Woah, Sam really did have a huge mouth, but Finn wasn't complaining at all. It felt so warm and the closer Finn came to finally climaxing, the more Sam to be using his tongue which definitely was starting to drive Finn crazy. "Oh… Oh….sam… ," he moaned a little more as he was hitting that point, his eyes closing tightly then finally, he felt his body vibrate and all of his juices squirt into Sam's mouth. He exhaled as he stared up at the ceiling; that was his first blowjob and boy, was it fucking perfect.

Sam cleared his throat a bit and reached over to get a tissue from his night stand. He cleaned up what was left on Finn's cock and tossed the tissue in his trashcan nearby. He hopped on the bed and laid on his side beside Finn with a smile, "was that your first….?" Finn asked looking over at the blonde. Sam nodded and touched his own lips, "yeah… was it okay? I mean, you did….. you know… but it was okay, right?" he asked just to make sure.

"it was amazing… " Finn replied looking back up at the ceiling. Sam blushed and placed his hand on Finn's chest, leaning in a bit, " good, I hope that showed you and reassured you that I just want you…", he smiled a bit. Finn grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled the blonde towards him, pressing their lips together. Sure he was still exposed from the waist down, but he had almost forgot to be honest. He just wanted to be in the moment with Sam right now.

Finn pulled away slowly but stayed close, "I can't believe I just got my first blow job on Star Wars sheets," he chuckled. Sam playfully shoved Finn back down and laughed, "Oh shut up!" he blushed, "and pull your pants up". Sam fell back too, still in disbelief that he had just performed oral sex on a boy. A boy who was Finn Hudson of all people. This was big.


	12. Chapter 12

Finn slept like a baby that night, happy that he had gotten some, and was even more positive that Sam had anyways. Finn couldn't close his eyes without picturing Sam's flawless face, but he wasn't complaining, the countless dreams rushing through his mind as the night went on.

The two had spent the last night talking and making out, well, after the oral sex that Sam had performed on Finn, of course. Finn had attempted to rub his hands against Sam's cock throughout the night, but even Sam knew that Finn wasn't ready yet, so he always stopped him before he could really get started. Finn appreciated it though, but the longer they talked, the more Finn grew to have true feelings for the boy. Sam was sweet, considerate, playful, and he did the best impressions that Finn had ever seen, the pair had ended up conversing for hours, Finn not arriving at his own place until about 3am.

His mom was fast asleep in his dad's old chair, a chair that neither one could have the courage to throw out. A blanket was thrashed over her; he could tell that she had been waiting for his arrival. He walked over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, before heading up to his bed room.

When he got up there, he kicked his shoes off and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he flopped onto his bed. He texted Sam, "just got home. See you tomorrow (; ", he placed his cell phone on the nearby dresser after pressing send and curled up under his sheets. The giddy feeling in his stomach increasing the more he thought about Sam, he couldn't help but wonder, 'was this real? Was this all really happening? Did this boy really have this effect on him?'. But yes, it was and the boy did. Never in Finn's life did he expect to be gay of any sort, but there was something about Sam that just… brought Finn to life and made Finn feel more like himself whenever he was around him.

The next morning, Finn had arrived at school chipper than usual, it even through Quinn off when he passed her in the halls. She had been more than sure that her plan to make Finn jealous was effective, but apparently she was wrong, Finn was acting the exact opposite of what she was hoping. Her eyes grew narrow as she watched him strut down the hallways, thinking to herself that she needed to push her plan further to the limit. She quickly switched direction and began to plot something in her mind, most likely having to do with Sam, since he seemed like an easy target to play around with.

Quinn found Sam at his locker moments later, placing her delicate hand on the locker beside his, "Hey you," she said with a slight hint of seductiveness. "er… hi….watsup?", Sam replied, unsure of what the blonde wanted, but a little concerned of how much Quinn had been around him lately. He wasn't stupid and knew it had to be because of Finn, and to be honest, he felt slightly guilty that Quinn had no idea that she no chance of getting a reaction out of Finn. "I made a mistake Sam… and I want to fix things with us…" Quinn said softly, touching his shirt lightly and bringing him closer. "we were good together, weren't we?" she asked as she stepped closer and looked up, directly in his eyes.

Sam gulped and looked back at her, but there was nothing there, no feelings what so ever. He was truly done with her, and he could tell she was just using him either way. He reached up and touched her hands, bringing them away from the fabric of his shirt, "No… we weren't… I'm sorry", he said as he quickly walked away, leaving Quinn with her jaw practically touching the ground. She thought that she had Sam wrapped around her finger, after all, he was practically in love with her after like a day. What the hell? She groaned to herself and stormed into the other direction, her plan was unraveling, and she didn't like it. All she wanted was Finn to want her back and she was only getting further away from that, which frustrated her.

Quinn's eyes squinted almost to the point of closing, there was something going on, she could feel it. The two boys that she had wrapped around her finger weren't responding as expected, and she knew it couldn't have been her, right? She almost had to peek down at her outfit to make sure, nothing was stuck to it. It was her first love and the boy that she was probably the first love of too as well, something was happening. Either it was her or it was one of them, either way, she wasn't stupid and she would get to the bottom of it. She wouldn't dare believe it was her fault that they both were over her so quickly, sure, it was a little bit conceited of her, but it was Quinn, could you blame her?

In Glee, she sat off to the side, next to Brittany, keeping an eye on Finn and Sam, who had both been strangely making constant eye contact with one another. Had they become friends? _Good _friends? Quinn's jaw hardened the more she kept an eye on the two, that couldn't be it, right? I mean, at least one of them would have still had a thing for Quinn, right?

Finn had raised his hand and announced that he wanted to perform a song; everyone sat in place and listened as he took his place in the center of the room. Quinn pursed her lips, curious to what he'd perform and to hopefully find the reason behind it. She knew Finn, he only volunteered to perform in Glee if he had a message to send to someone or if he truly had a great idea, and it was all determined by song choice, so within seconds, she'd know exactly what his purpose was.

Finn swayed back and forth, cocking his shoulders forward and back as Brad and the rest of the band played. Finn then began to sing 'Somebody Like You' by the Summer Set, but he never looked once towards Quinn or Rachel. Quinn kept her focus on Finn and his eye contact, she was way too suspicious not too. She saw that Finn kept stealing glances towards Sam and with that she took several moments to stare at Sam's reactions, which were blushful and girly. Quinn couldn't help but grow a bit queasy, was she seeing things? Was there something going on with Finn and Sam? No, there couldn't be. They were into girls, plus, they had always fought over her, there was no way this could be happening. She refused to believe it, and with that, she quickly stormed out of Glee club, in the middle of Finn's performance, which no one expected.

Quinn slammed herself against a random locker, everything just swarming within her mind. _'this isn't happening…im wrong' _she kept repeating to herself into her mind. She didn't know why she was reacting this way, maybe it was because Sam and Finn had always been the two boys that she ran too, besides Puck of course. She took a few breathes, but after a few seconds, a glare washed over her face. She wasn't going to believe it until she saw it, she had made the decision right here right now…. She was going to follow Finn.


	13. Chapter 13

No one had really seen why Quinn had practically rushed out of Glee that day, obviously Finn wasn't singing the song for her, but that wasn't really a sign that anyone else noticed. They all expected the suggestion to be for Nationals, if not for Quinn. Even Finn didn't pay much mind to Quinn's reaction to his performance; he didn't care really, the song had reached the mind of the person he had meant it for; Sam.

As Finn sang the song , his smile never left his bright face, especially when he looked in the sources direction. Finn had meant every word, in fact, he wished he could have written his own song for Sam, but he knew that'd be too obvious and stupid right now. He bit his lip as the song came to an end and stole a glance from Sam, blushing a bit before taking his seat again.

Quinn was determined to see what was going on with the two males that she was on to and/ or pursuing. She knew they had football practice until 4:30, so she had time to prepare before then. She wasn't going to take her car, her parents', or a friends', because she knew at least one of the two would notice, so she took a cab. She told the cab driver that he didn't have to worry about money and she'd pay him anything he wanted for an old school stake out, she had the money and he seemed to not object. She had arrive at the school just before 4:23, just in case the two decided to sneak out early, if she was going to spy on them, it'd have to be just right.

Sam and Finn came out exactly as expected, 4:38, probably finished showering and changing. It was odd seeing them exit together, especially considering their history. Quinn sat in the backseat of the tinted Cab windows with her binoculars directly at them, they seemed to smile more brightly at one another as usual, which she definitely noted mentally. Sam had something and Finn had nodded, quickly parting ways with the blonde and heading to his truck. Quinn quickly squatted down in the backseat of the cab as she heard Finn nearby slam his truck door shut, start his car, and head to his house.

She quickly ordered the driver to follow him, but mentioned to stay a few feet behind, which he did better than she expected. As he parked across the street from finn's house, she stayed down until she saw the brunette file in. She could tell that Kurt wasn't home, but he often spent most of his free time with Blaine so she wasn't exactly surprised. She heard a knock on the door and peaked up, her binoculars in hand, seeing Sam at Finn's door. The smile on finn's face irked her, but she kept her ground, keeping a close eye on their body language. Sam looked around before walking in, she knew she had to get a closer look if she wanted to get something good. She placed her binoculars down and looked at the cab driver, "stay here, ill still pay you," she said before sliding out of the vehicle, looking both ways while crossing the street.

Sam had entered Finn's place, he remembered the last time he was hear, hell, how could he forget? He had given his first blowjob just days ago here. His parents weren't home and Kurt was out. Finn didn't even bother leading Sam up to his room, he quickly pressed his lips to Sam's and forced him on the couch, letting his letterman jacket fall elsewhere. "parents have date night and kurt is sleeping over rachel's tonight after his date with blaine," finn said simply before landing on top of Sam, pressing his body against his and the two continue to kiss deeply.

Sam let his hands wonder up Finn's chest under his shirt as the kiss deepens, feeling his chest happily. Finn was such a good kisser and to be honest, Sam couldn't help but hope that tonight could be "the night". Quinn's eyes widened as she got to Finn's living room window, seeing the two males going at it on the couch, tears began to fill her eyes as she processed the scene before her. She quickly turned away and rushed to the cab, slamming the door behind her, "take me home. NOW!" she demanded.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile… at Finn's empty place on the comfy burgundy couch, the two males were still making out, it had almost been 20 minutes of grinding and tongue wrestling. Sam's hands had managed to get Finn to assist him in taking his shirt off, letting it fall carelessly on the ground beside the coffee table. Finn sat up and broke the kiss so that he could take Sam's shirt off as well, he wasn't nearly as cut as Sam was, but Sam didn't seem to mind. Finn couldn't stop staring at Sam's flawless abs, how the hell did he get so lucky to be able to touch them and press against them? Never in his life did he think he'd ever be attracted to a boy before, but Sam was different. He brought something out in Finn that he didn't know was there, he brought this passion, this need. It was insane.

Finn grinded against Sam before hovering up a bit before he let his hand slide down to Sam's crotch, feeling the bulge immediately. He gave a light squeeze against the denim, hearing Sam moan against his lips the more he caressed the bulge. Finn had never done this before, but for some reason, he felt like this was right. He let his hands unzip Sam's pants but didn't rub any further, but he felt Sam attempt to take the lead so he let him. the pair rolled off the couch onto the floor, between the couch and the coffee table, this time Finn on the floor and Sam on top of him. Finn felt a light pain on his back, but he was strong enough to take it, especially since the pleasure was outdoing the pain.

Finn's hands rested on Sam's waist, slid up his chest, and to his cheeks, pressing his lips against the blondes. Sam grinding on top of him, then finally he stopped kissing him and sat up, pushing his pants off, leaving his boxers. He used his hand to undo Finn's jeans slowly, immediately seeing a change in the size of the bulge in Finn's pants. He smiled and pulled them down, until they were off, only leaving his boxers. But that didn't last long, sam wanted action, he wanted this to go down, and he wanted it now. finn's boxers slid down and sam threw them to the side, before hopping back onto finn he slid his own off and returned in a the hover position on top of finn.

"are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked before kissing finn again, their penis' rubbing against each other the deeper the kiss got. Sam pulled away, awaiting an answer, finn looked up at sam's flawless eyes and nodded, "yeah, I am… let's do it" he said determined. Sam straddled finn properly and finn reached down to grab his own penis, positioning it to enter sam's asshole slowly. Sam grabbed a hold of his own cock, stroking it as Finn pushed himself deeper into him. A light moan left Sam's lips, this was the first time he had felt this much pain and pleasure at the same time. He didn't want it to stop though, the more time went on, the more it started to feel better. sam started to ride finn's cock properly in a motion that seemed to fit them both well.

Both males started to moan, the more the sensation built up, the better it felt. The speed increased and the moans only grew loader, and as they both came to a conclusion they both yelped out in satisfaction. Sam falling down upon finn's chest breathing heavily, he had never felt that much satisfaction during sex before. Finn stared up at the ceiling, surprised by what had just happened, but happy all at once.


	15. Chapter 15

Both of their chests were going up and down, both still trying to catch their breaths. Sam had managed to curl up again Finn, his head on the brunette's bare chest. Finn comfortably had his arm around Sam, keeping him close. They stayed quiet for a few seconds, still processing it all as their heart rates got back to normal. Sam smiled to himself, bringing a hand to Finn's chest and tracing an invisible circle in the center of his chest with his finger lightly. "We sure didn't waste any time. You know, you could have at least bought me dinner first," Sam teased looking up at Finn happily. Finn blushed a little and met Sam's eyes, "Stop being so damn irresistible then," he cooed. "Hey, same goes for you, mister," Sam replied and took his hand from Finn's chest and used his finger to poke Finn's nose playfully. He always was a bit childish in moments like these, childish and sweet. Though, it felt a bit different this time, this time he felt like he didn't have to be as manly as she usually was when being intimate. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was enjoying it.

Finn only smiled, his light blush never leaving his pale face, lately it had seemed like he only could blush when he was around Sam. The more he thought about it and the more time Finn spent with the blonde, he realized that this was more than just fooling around to him. Finn was really starting to have feelings for Sam, which was funny considering they used to hate each other. "Hey", Sam had interrupted his thoughts, Finn didn't even realize he had been quiet for so long. "Sorry, hi," he smiled sheepishly as he returned to reality, a little embarrassed that he had spaced out for a moment, but that was Finn for you.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sam asked, which only brought an even wider smile to Finn's face, he chuckled a bit. How could he not realize how adorable Sam was? Even with little things like that. It was like he was seeing Sam for the very first time right now and he loved it. "I was just thinking… I haven't been this happy in a while," he said honestly and nodded. He didn't want to get too into his feelings, mostly because he was still trying to figure that all out and he didn't want to scare Sam away if he said too much. He was still shocked to see that he was heading towards the gay route, which he never expected, and he wasn't sure how he even felt about that part. All he knew was that he was happy right now, in this moment, with Sam.

"Me neither, you sort of … saved me. I mean, I know it sounds stupid and cheesy but… before this happened… things were just falling apart all around me… I lost my girlfriend, who I thought I was in love with and wanted to marry… my grades are starting to screw up thanks to my dyslexia… and just… stuff at home," he shrugged, not wanting to get too into most of the topics, mainly the home one. "just thank you, really," he said biting his lip, looking back at Finn genuinely. He had been holding a lot in, letting everything pile up mentally. He didn't necessarily have a best friend or anyone to really talk to about things, so it was sort of nice letting a bit of it out. He didn't go into too much detail, but every little bit counted, right?

Finn's eyes never left Sam's as he spoke, he could tell that Sam was telling the truth and he felt a little bit of guilt as the other male spoke. "You wanted to marry Quinn?" he asked, not ever knowing that part, "oh, sorry again, about that," he bit his lip, even though they were probably way past that drama, he still felt a little bad about it. "Who would have thought me and you would happen out of it, hmm?" he said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Sam bit his lip before answering and shrugged, "I thought I wanted to marry her, but that's all in the past. I sometimes just fall too hard too fast, it's one of my main faults," he admitted. He smiled as Finn mentioned them two happening out of the whole screwed up love triangle, "what do you think Quinn would say if she found out?" he asked, curious. Finn scoffed, "she'd have both of our heads," which made Sam laugh.

"Dyslexia? What is that?" he asked, truly not knowing what it was, normally he'd be too embarrassed to ask, but Sam had been really helpful when it came to Finn's ignorance lately, which he was grateful for. Sam smiled a little at Finn's question, not too surprised that he didn't know what it was, "it's an impaired ability to understand written language… like I have difficulty reading and writing sometimes, and it just looks bad on work sometimes," he explained in the best way possible. As he explained, Finn began to understand, and instantly replied, "Oh, so that's why you're making me do all the writing on our chemistry project," he said slowly putting the pieces together, but Sam only chuckled and nodded.

"What's going on at home?" he asked concerned, "you can always talk to me, I mean… I'm not the best advice giver….er?...", he wasn't sure what the right word for it was, but Sam knew what he meant, "but I'm a pretty good listener," he said with a nod. "and thank you too, I feel… okay again, like I won't get lost anytime soon, which I normally do," he laughed a little. "We can talk about it some other time, I don't want to dump too much on you in one night," Sam replied not wanting to talk about his home life, "But thanks though, I'll keep that in mind," he nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "I have an idea though… how about we go for round two?" he rose a brow happily at Finn, which only led to yet, another round of sex for the two males. Little do they know… they've got quite a day heading towards them tomorrow. What… will… Quinn… do?


End file.
